Khan
|japname = |birthname = |namesake = Chaka Khan (American singer) Dschinghis Khan (German pop band) |stand = Anubis (temporarily) |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |nation = Egyptian |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 21 Ch. 193 Anubis (3) |mangafinal = Vol. 21 Ch. 194 Anubis (4) |animedebut =Episode 54 'Anubis' (1) |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Takashi Nagasako (Game) Hidenari Ugaki (Anime) |voiceactor = |occupation = Barber|engname = Kan}} is a minor character featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He is a barber and one of the few who is possessed by Anubis. Appearance/Personality For a barber Khan possesses a rather imposing stature. He has very broad shoulders and a muscular build. He has brown skin, black hair and bold lips, all typical features of real world Egyptians. He is only seen wearing his barber uniform, which consists of a simple light blue tunic and a small hat that covers the crown of his head. Not much is known about his personality, aside from being very curious and possibly having an appreciation for blades. When Polnareff tells him to put the Anubis Sword someplace safe for the duration of his visit, he unsheathes it out of curiousity because he believes it to be very beautiful and well crafted never knowing of the evil within the sword. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Khan is a barber who receives a visit from Jean Pierre Polnareff to shave, but is asked to put Anubis nearby before starting his work. Thinking it to be a normal sword, Khan draws it and is possessed by the stand, attacking Polnareff soon after. Because Anubis already had experience fighting Polnareff (in the earlier battle with Chaka), he was able to counter almost all of his attacks. Polnareff was saved by Jotaro Kujo, who easily overcame the possessed barber and broke the Anubis Sword in half. Khan himself was rendered unconcious. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future Khan is the final Anubis character (the others being Chaka and Anubis Polnareff) in Heritage for the Future. He is a secret character, and can only be unlocked by completing Challenge Mode with Anubis Polnareff. Khan is introduced in the Story Mode exactly as he is in the manga; when Polnareff visits a barber on his way to the police station, Khan becomes possessed by accidently drawing the sword from its sheath. He is not fought in the storyline of any of the main characters, but he retains his own short storyline. In his own story, Khan is able to kill all of the protagonists, and decides to stay faithful to Dio afterwards because he fears the power of The World. This differs greatly from Chaka's ending, where the Anubis Sword compels the farmer to betray Dio. Strategy One of Khan's biggest differences from Chaka is his inability to sheath Anubis, which reduces his moveset considerably. His attacks involve holding the joystick in the opposite direction (facing away from your opponent) and then pressing forward and an attack key. This will make him dash forward at high speed and attack his opponent, the type of attack depending on what button was pressed. Like Chaka and Polnareff, he possesses the ability to deflect and learn his opponent's moves by countering with the Anubis Sword. Khan's super moves allow him to perform a powerful uppercutting slash at close range that severely damages the opponent and sends them flying, and a berserk barrage of sword slashes that ends in an uppercut. On the surface Khan might appear to be just be a downgrade of Chaka, but he has a few key strengths which can help level the playing field: - Because he has no Active Stand, he cannot be Stand Crashed. This also means he has full access to Anubis special attacks at all times and can use the "evade" command with the sword out, unlike Chaka. - While he lacks the extremely simplified basic combos Chaka has, his low jab is fast and has above average range. You can easily spam it to wittle away your opponent's life, and it allows you to chain supers (or his dashing special attack) somewhat easily. - His Shoryuken-style slash deals a lot of damage and automatically Stand Crashes anyone who is hit by it. - Hitting the Stand key will make Khan spin like a tornado with the Anubis Sword. It doesn't deal much damage, but can be used to ward off an opponent on the ground or traverse the battlefield quickly while in the air. - Since he is slouching he has a smaller than normal hit box. This can make some attacks miss you entirely due to his height, but this should not be relied on. Keep in mind that he will be extremely vulnerable to chip damage due to not having an Active Stand, and he lacks the ''Tandem ability Chaka has; you will have to weigh which strengths suit you best against your opponent. Trivia *Khan is one of the few special characters that does not turn into his child form when hit with Alessi's stand in Heritage for the Future, turning instead into the cow that was stabbed by Anubis. Gallery Khan1.png|Khan before possession Khan2.png|Khan possessed KhanAbility.png|Kahn used an ability of Anubis kan.jpg|Khan's immobilization Khan.jpg|Khan punched by Star Platinum char_61923.jpg|Khan in Heritage for the Future Spritekahn.PNG|Khan in Heritage for the Future Khan.GIF|Khan (Idle Animation) References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Good turns evil Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters